ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/DreamWorks Television
DreamWorks Television (or DWTV. and formerly DW Television Productions until 1986) is a television distribution and production company that serves as a division of DreamWorks Pictures, founded in 1956. History TBD TBD Divisions DreamWorks Jr. Television - formally known as EarlyMoon Television until 2019, a division which focuses on animated and live-action television productions aimed at newborn and preschool audiences. Founded in 2002. DreamWorks Animation Television (previously known as DreamWorks Animation Studio Television until 1990) - an animated television division which produced animated TV programs. * MoonBoy Animation - DreamWorks Animation Television's division who produces adult-oriented series. Founded in 2004. Its most well-known series are Jack and Tracey and Sketch Satires. * Big Idea Entertainment - An Christian children's animation studio knowing for producing VeggieTales series. * Bullwinkle Studios/'Jay Ward Productions' - DreamWorks Animation Television's division who produces animated series based on Jay Ward cartoons. * Harvey Entertainment - TBD * TBD Television programs Live-action TV series 1950s-1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s TV specials Animation * Jumpy (1957-1962) * The Adventures of Tuffy (1960-1961) * The Dreamtoons Show (1960-1999) * It's a Dog-Gone Life'' (1962-1965) * ''The Funny Company (1963; in co-production with The Mattel Corporation) * Roger Ramjet (1965; in co-production with Pantomime Pictures and Hero Entertainment, Inc.) * Terr'ble Tessie (1966-1976; in co-production with Rembrandt Films) * The Adventures of Hijitus (1967-1971) * The Wacky Lab ''(1968-1976) * ''Mr. Bookworm ''(1970-1979) * ''Hijitus and Goldy''' (1971-1974; 1996-2000) * '''The Fantastic Family (1973-1980) * The Misadventures of Larguirucho (1973-1981) * Up-Man (1969-1973) * Dilly & Dally (1974-1977) * Paw Country (1980-1983) * The Hardy Boys Cartoon Hour (1982-1985) (the last animated series produced by DreamWorks Animation for DW Television Productions) * The Story World of Bill Peet (1984-1991) (Only season 1, 2 and 3 episodes were produced by DreamWorks Animation) * Speller: The Enchanted Owl (1985-1989) (DreamWorks Animation only produced the season one for the show) * Maximum Roton (1985-1990) (DreamWorks Animation only produced the pilot for the show) * The Colormals (1986-1991) (The first animated series produced under DreamWorks Animation Television name) * The New Dreamtoons (1987-1989) * The Adventures of Sinbad the Sailor (1987) * Beastly Force (1988-1989; in co-production with Cosgrove Hall Films) * Joey's Mysteries (1989-1994) * Racer Rover (1990-1993; in co-production with Sunbow Productions) * All Hail King Julien (1994-2004; in co-production with Film Roman) * Safari Kids (1996-2000; in co-production with Cinar) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000; in co-production with KCET and PorchLight Entertainment) * Arthur (1996-present; in co-production with TBD) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998; in co-production with MGM Television and MGM Animation) * Fartboy and Belchgirl (1997-2003, 2018-present; in co-production with Film Roman) * The Kangaroos (1997-2003; 2010-present) * Toonsylvania (1998-1999) * Invasion America (1998) * The Neverhood (1999-2001) * Cartoon Party! (2000-present) * Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001-2002; with co-production with DiC Entertainment) * Sketch Satires (2002-present) * The Coyote Family (2003-2013; 2022-present) * Father of the Pride (2004-2005) * Jack and Tracey (2004-2017; 2020-present) * Sailor Cat and Sailor Fish (2005-2018) * Zoo Tales (2008-2015, 2018-present; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios (2008-2015)) * Elefriend (2008-2014; in co-production with Nelvana) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2009-2012; in co-production with Breakthrough Entertainment, Mercury Filmworks and Elliot Animation) * Neighbors from Hell (2010; in co-production with Wounded Poodle, Bento Box Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox Television) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present; in co-production with Collingwood O'Hare, Portfolio Entertainment, Random House Children's Entertainment, KQED and Corus Entertainment) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) * DreamWorks Dragons (2012-2018) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) * Turbo FAST (2013-2016; in co-production with Titmouse, Inc.) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-2017; in co-production with Skywriter Media, Jam Filled Entertainment and 9 Story Media Group) * The Doggies (2013-present) * Young Agents (2014-2018) * The Dreamtoons Show (2014-present; in co-production with Nelvana) * VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016; in co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) * The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2018) * Dinotrux (2015-present) * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2017; in co-production with Jay Ward Productions) * Awesome Six (2016-2018) * Luann (2015-present) * Dawn of the Croods (2015-2017) * Noddy, Toyland Detective (2016-present; in co-production with Gaumont Animation) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present; in co-production with World Events Productions) * The Pirates (2016-present) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016-present; in co-production with Titmouse, Inc.) * Trollhunters (2016-2018; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) * The Raccoon Family * Awesome Six (2016-2018) * Canine Legends (2016-present) * Animal Stories (2016-present) * Terr'ble Tessie (2016-present) * VeggieTales in the City (2017; in co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) * Family of the Dead (2017-present; in co-production with TBD) * Spirit Riding Free (2017-present) * Go Super Mice Go! (2017-present) * Hee-Haw the Jackass (2017-present) * Return to Wonderland (2017-2019) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (2018-present) * Shrek's Family Life (2018-present) * The Boss Baby: Back in Business (2018-present) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018-present; in co-production with Jay Ward Productions) * Harvey Street Kids (2018-present; with co-production with Harvey Entertainment) * The Fantastic Family (2018-present) * The Berenstain Bears: Spy Files (2018-present) * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018-present; with co-production with Mattel Creations) * Gingy (2018-present) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (2018-present; with co-production with Scholastic Entertainment) * 3 Below (2018-present; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2018-present) * The Misadventures of Janice and Ringo (2018-present) * Mr. Magoo (2019-present; in co-production with Xilam) * The Spacebots (2019-present; in co-production with Nelvana) * Where's Waldo? (2019-present) * Bruno the Bear (2019-present; in co-production with Frederator Incorporated) * Wizards (2019-present; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) * Cartoon Animal Town (2019-present) Television network broadcasting USA * Syndication (1954-present) * ABC * NBC * CBS * PBS * Fox * FX * Disney Channel (1984-1988, 1992-2000) * Jetix/Disney XD (2009-2017) * Comedy Central * Cartoon Network (2012-2014) * Nickelodeon (2006-2015) * Toon Disney (1998-2000) * Netflix (2013-present) * Universal Kids (2016-present) * Amazon Prime (2018-present) See also * DreamWorks Animation Television animation services * Animation Ark - an animated programming block aired on NBC and TBS. On NBC, it only airs shows produced by Moonboy Animation while on TBS, it also airs other adult animated shows produced by other companies. * Where in the World is the Road Runner? - a one-off programming block on NBC that introduced the first crossover event on the Animation Ark lineup. The block involved three animated television series (Cartoon Animal Town, The Raccoon Family and The Doodle Toons Show) The event depicts a manhunt for the Cartoon Animal Town version of the Road Runner, who is being chased by characters from each show. The actual three-way crossover of the block occurs at the end on The Doodle Toons Show with Mickey Mouse, Roger Raccoon and Cruncher in the same scene. *